spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Aesir (Too Human)
The Aesir are a group of cybernetically enhanced Humans who serve as the rulers of Asgard and are seen as gods by the people of Midgard. They are involved in an eternal struggle against the machine-like Children of YMIR. Leaders ODIN (O'rganically '''D'istributed 'I'ntelligence 'N'etwork), also know as the All-Father, is the most powerful of the Aesir. He created the created the rest of the Aesir from flesh and cybernetics and infused them with the power of the Runes, thus saving humanity from certain destruction. He employs two ravens, Hugin and Munin, which serve as his eyes; through them, he watches all. Also known as the "Watchman of the Gods" '''Heimdall orchestrates the logistics and general movements of the Aesir. He oversees information gathering and generally co-ordinates the day-to-day activity of Midgard. Heimdall's cybernetics allows him to interface with computers and be able to assimilate data beyond human speed and comprehension. Information is quite literally placed in his mind. Heimdall is very close to ODIN, so that when Heimdall speaks, it is often taken as though ODIN has spoken it. Heimdall has no weapons. It is not known whether there are any weapons that Heimdall has a preference to, but it is well known that his responsibilities away from the battlefield means that he does not have a Sentient weapon, which are too valuable to the war effort to lay dormant. Heimdall's role on the battlefield is purely logistical and strategic. Although he has the training and hardwired ability to direct troops tactically and even amongst them, his lack of direct experience in combat means that he leaves the fighting to the likes of Thor, Tyr and Hermod. Being one of the Aesir means that he trains in all the arts of war in the event that they are needed. Aesir Thor is the Aesir's fiercest warrior. Courageous and loyal beyond all doubt, Thor has gained a reputation as a slayer of Giants, and spends most of his time marshalling the war against the machines in Jotunheim. Thor is an extreme expression of the Aesir credo with over 95% of his body replaced by cybernetics. This, coupled with his sentient impact hammer, Mjolnir, has made him such a fearsome opponent of the machines that they have begun to fear him. Thor is feared amongst the Children of YMIR. His reputation precedes him as a killer of Giants, with several thousand confirmed kills to his name. Thor was created to fulfill the role of a shock trooper: unprecedented ferocity, dexterity and staying power in close combat. To do this, his personality was crafted to neither exhibit, nor feel, fear and flight with clarity of mind. However, Thor's latent recklessness makes him a very enthusiastic fighter, ofter urging him to engage the enemy against ridiculous odds rather than back down from a fight. Thor is assisted the sentient weapon Mjolnir. Sentient weapons are machine intelligences imprisoned inside a weapon and bonded with its owner. Man and Machine fight in perfect symbiosis, becoming an unstoppable force of destruction. Mjolnir is an "impact hammer". When primed, any hit delivered by the hammer head triggers the firing of a specially designed shaped charge directly into the body of the target. Upon striking the target, the shaped charge explodes into a superheated jet of metallic plasma, capable of liquefying even the most refractory of armor materials, critically damaging the internal systems and structural supports. This weapon was specifically designed to fight machines with thick armor and subsequently has gained much experience in this matter. Thor's armor is supported by interleaved force-shields to ward away even concentrated fire from energy weapons. The armor itself is crafted from carbotanium nanotube interwoven with aggregated diamond nanorods(ADNR)[1] and constructed in an electrically reinforced nanolaminate form. Under normal circumstances, it is pliable, allowing freedom of movement. Under impact, it hardens, absorbing the energy of a strike and disseminating the kinetic energy through the armor, rather than letting it affect its structure. Thor's role is to go toe-to-toe with anything the Children of YMIR has, including the most feared and dangerous Giants of Jotenheim. With the layers of protection his armor affords him and the skill and fearlessness Thor carries into battle, he is practically undefeated. His scars are testament to the death cries of many Joten. Freya is the sister of Frey and the last remnants of the Vanir, another race of gods that were humbled by the war against the machines. They were weakened by what amounted to a civil war with the Aesir and when that was settled, the Vanir no longer had what it took to continue the true fight. Mourning humbly, they were assimilated into the Aesir. Although at peace, differences of opinion frequently flare up, sowing strife amongst the gods. Freya is an Adept of Cyberspace – she communes with the spirits of the computer world – the NORNs – so that they might grant their boons of magic to the Aesir and their efforts. Because of this skill set, many of the true-blood Aesir frown upon her usefulness: she rarely fights in a physical sense and the Aesir do not comprehend the dangers of Cyberspace combat, which they dismiss as light work. Thor, in particular, takes offense at Freya’s ability and “magic”. Overtly, he demonstrates little faith in her, despite the times he has depended upon it. It is possible he harbors some secret respect for it, but he hides it well. Freya wields the “magic” of Cyberspace as her weapon of choice. A complete explanation of these words would require a full technical briefing; suffice to say that through manipulation of computer data within its abstraction, devices in the real world can be likewise manipulated. Depending on the adept, his or her training, level of technical skill and so on, the effects can be made to generate heat and light distortions within the real world by means of the repeater nodes on which Cyberspace lays, giving it the semblance of magic. Some eccentric adepts spend years crafting visual themes for psychological effect or their own personal amusement and vanity. Cyberspace insurgent operations. Through cyberspace, Freya is able to connect and manipulate machines, enabling her to affect the course of battles. Combat in cyberspace requires intense training to apply the neural equivalent of physical movement within an abstracted computer construct. Freya is also able to direct the actions of the Valkyries for troop reclamation and close air-support. Many a battle has been won by Freya’s direct interventions. Baldur is exemplary, even amongst the Aesir. Currently the least cybernetically enhanced among the gods, Baldur is liked amongst the humans. They feel he is the closest to them, in mind and body; where the other gods have embraced technology, Baldur is hesitant of its power. Baldur is open and friendly, commanding great respect and friendship. The most favoured of all ODIN's sons, Baldur's popularity has inspired jealousy. Baldur is assigned the sentient weapon Fenrir. Sentient weapons are machine intelligences, imprisoned inside a weapon and bounded with its owner. Man and machine fight in perfect symbiosis, becoming an unstoppable force of destruction. Having witnessed countless battles and fought for many years against the Aesir, Fenrir is a highly experienced killer, who now is forced to fight for the good of its captors. Fenrir is shaped as a Bastard Sword, but with appropriate nanoforge equipment and skill it can be reshaped into a form the bearer chooses, since the AI rides in a module within the hilt. Baldur's preference for ranged combat comes in the form of two "glass" guns - electrostatic linear accelerators that fire armour piercing nanopolymer bullet that are visually similar to glass, yet characteristically different. The guns are better known as "Havoc" and "Malice", or the Marks of Gungnir - a gift from ODIN. Baldur is a champion amongst the humans. He leads his troops from the forefront of his battle lines, charging the enemy and laying them low with his courage! Those who fight alongside Baldur will find themselves not only upon the winning side, but in great favor with ODIN. Baldur represents a new age of the Aesir and a new approach to the war. He is a symbol of hope and future prosperity to both Aesir and Human alike. Bragi retains his role among the Aesir as a poet. He also appears to command "The Valiants", whom appear to be long since dead human warriors encased in powered armor that resembles Bragi's while integrating a gattling cannon and manipulator arm. Mimir, the Aesir’s data decryption and information specialist. I am the god “blessed” with the endless and thankless task of explaining our world’s lore. I toil away in the recesses of cyberspace, sifting through forgotten knowledge for the betterment of humanity and the Aesir. Quite noble, don’t you think? Idunn: This brilliant woman may be the most important Aesir of all, for she is our expert cyberneticist. Nanotechnology and molecular enhancements—the “Golden Apples of Idunn”—make the Aesir immortal and superhuman. Without Idunn…well, to quote a famous philosopher, the gods would simply be “too human." Tyr’s origins are clouded in mystery. Records are sparse and incomplete. Tyr’s memory itself is unreliable due to the venerability of his implants and his file’s classified status. Tyr is the oldest of the remaining Aesir and some say one of the first, if not The First. He is a fine warrior and master strategist responsible for uncountable victories against the Machines. In addition he is an Armor and Weapon smith of unequalled skill. Only Tyr understands the Sentient Weapon technology, despite efforts to pass this skill on to others and numerous recordings – there is something special about his understanding, something a machine cannot replicate. Still, we persevere in this matter, hoping to recreate and manufacture them on a large scale. Tyr uses a specially designed multi-purpose spear. The spear’s tip can be fitted with a wide range of payloads: shaped charges, high-explosives, EMP charges, etc. most of which have been developed for anti-machinery purposes. The spear can also be fired like a rifle, shooting phased plasma packets at high velocity, i.e: a “burning spear” as the kenning goes. It is unclear as to whether the spear, which is nameless, is sentient or not. It is more likely that Tyr’s cautionary opinion of the sentient weapons keeps him from using them himself, preferring a more reliable and controllable “iron” weapon in his hands. Tyr’s roles on the battlefield are legion. Tyr cut his teeth and implants on the darkest era of the War, as humanity struggled to claw a sanctuary from the ice. As one of the earliest Aesir he often had to take any and all missions thrown at him. Defeat was not an option. Today’s Midgard is founded on the victories of the early Aesir. Hermod is the squad leader of a Special Forces unit that is made up of Valiant warriors(dead heroes that have been reanimated). He is swift, silent, and deadly, relying more on speed and secrecy than brute force. Hermod takes orders directly from Heimdall and is often sent on clandestine operations by the administrator of Asgard. His tasks usually consist of missions to eliminate thieves, outlaws, and any other dissident mortals. He and his squad are also used to discover fresh bases, or nests, of monsters. Hermod speaks as softly, and as quietly, as he moves. Once he is directed by Heimdall, he is as unerring as a heat-seeking missile. He is a professional soldier the Special Forces type. He usually dispenses with pleasantries and gets straight down to business. When he does not speak, it is with quiet confidence acquired from the experience of thousands of high-risk missions. The NORNs (N'on-'''O'rganic 'R'ational 'N'anosystems) are the guardians of cyberspace and help Baldur on his quests through it. Although Cyberspace is present in all parts of the planet, the height of activity is within the walls of Aesir territory. There are more wells within the Halls of the Aesir than anywhere else. This is primarily because its use has fallen only to the Aesir, who use it to gauge the future and enact their battle plans. There are Wells scattered across the entire world, but most of them are disabled or shut down after centuries of disuse and warfare. Most areas of cyberspace can be traveled to directly from these Halls, so long as the requisite Wells across the globe have been activated. The NORNs, three inseparable and mysterious beings, exercise dominion over the world of data and mystery we commonly call Cyberspace. Certain Aesir may visit this realm via active access points known as "wells". When close to a well, press A to enter Cyberspace. '''Humans Bears are elite berserker soldiers within the armies of Humans that served the Aesir in their war against the Children of YMIR. They were noticeable for being larger than normal Humans and tended to wear little armor but carry powerful blade weapons strapped onto their arms. Their helms also had a distinct shape of a bears head. They were content to fight anyone; even an Aesir, so long as there was enemies to kill. Esbern of Lord Balder's strike force was a Bear and once had an argument with the Wolves in his squad about the strength of a Bear and why it was wise not to anger one. Wolves are Humans who served as soldiers of Midgard and acted as warriors for the Aesir; supporting them in their war against the Children of YMIR. They wore full body armor and are armed with projectile rilfes whilst wearing helms shaped in the head of a wolf. They typically are found in squads with each member assisting one another similar to how a wolf supports its pack. They are capable of lowering the helmet visor down thus covering their entire face though typically they did not do this. The leader of a squad of Wolves is known as the First Wolf. Wolf Squad Alpha was assigned to accompany Lord Balder in an expedition into the Ice Forests of Svartlfeim in order to track down the renegade Aesir known as Hod. During the journey on the Overlord class APC, Esbern got into a fight with a member of Wolf Squad who had called the Bear's "happy idiots" to which Esbern threatened the soldier after which Squad Alpha's leader told him about the strength of the Wolves. An Overlord class APC is the name given to a gargantuan vehicle used by the Aesir and their Human followers. It was capable of transporting large numbers of Wolf troopers and even a number of Bears. They were not a common vehicle and only used by the Aesir as transportation. Its armaments cosnisted of a large cannon on the top capable of shelling enemy positions within artillery shots. Lord Balder made use of an Overlord to travel to the Ice Forests of Svarltheim in order to hunt down the renegade Hod. He rendevoused with a detachment of Human Wolves and Bears who journeyed deeper into the forests where they came under attack from the Children of YMIR. Category:Allied Faction Category:Species Category:Allied Species